Love at First Sight
by serenitywheeler
Summary: Joey's sister, Serenity, gets better from her eye surgery and wants to meet all of Joey's friends...Serenity/Seto Please R/R!


Love at first sight By: Lil Sasami [pic] [pic] The doorbell rang. "Hey Mokuba! Can you get the door?" Seto asked caught up in his work. "Sure, big bro!" Mokuba called back. He ran to the door excited. "Hey Joey!" Mokuba called out anxiously. "Hey Mokuba. I'd like you to meet my sister, Serenity," Joey said introducing a pretty young lady. "Hi! How are you?" Mokuba asked. "I'm fine," Serenity smiled warmly. "Mokuba, who is it?" Seto called. "Your brother caught up in his work again?" Joey asked. Mokuba nodded. "It's Joey and his sister, Serenity," Mokuba called back. "Ah well, we can come back some other time. Wouldn't want to bother him," Joey said. "But Joey! You said you were going to show me ALL of your friends," Serenity insisted. "I never said Seto was my friend," Joey said jokingly. "Please Joey," Serenity begged with her puppy dog face that not many people could resist. "Fine, you win," Joey said. "Thank you!" Serenity said giving her brother a big squeeze. "You guys wanna come in?" Mokuba asked. "Sure," Joey said. "I'll get my bro," Mokuba said and ran off. "Seto, please take time off to see our friends," Mokuba asked his brother. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I really don't have time," Seto responded. "Please, they really want to see you. Especially the girl," Mokuba said. "Girl? Tea?" Seto asked paying attention this time. "No, Joey's sister, Serenity," Mokuba said. "Well, I guess since I never met her before. It would be great to meet some new people. I just hope she isn't like Joey," Seto said with a laugh. "Yay!" Mokuba cheered. Seto walked out of his office with Mokuba happily skipping behind him. "Hey Joey," Seto called. "Hey Seto. This is my beautiful sister, Serenity," Joey grinned trying to make her blush. It worked a little. Serenity's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you," Serenity said shaking hands with him. 'Joey isn't kidding. She is beautiful. No wait Seto! What am I saying? You can't let a girl interfere with your work,' Seto thought fighting his thoughts. "So how do you, Yugi, Tea, Tristian, Mai, and my bro all know each other?" Serenity asked. "We all play the Egyptian card game," Seto replied. "Oh really? Cool! I'd love to learn how to play! I never knew you guys played that! Joey never told me," Serenity said elbowing Joey. "Well we better get going," Joey said. "Aw! Please stay longer! We haven't had visitors in a long time," Mokuba said sadly. "Mokuba, they have to go," Seto said calmly. "Don't wanna bother in your work," Joey said facing Seto. "Please could you stay?" Mokuba asked. Serenity thought. "Joey, do you think I could stay for the day if you can't?" Serenity asked. Joey was stunned. "Excuse us a second," Joey said pointing to the kitchen. Joey and Serenity walked into the kitchen. "Serenity, why do you want to stay?" Joey asked shocked. "Mokuba is cute. I don't want to make him cry," Serenity replied. Secretly, she had a small crush on Seto, too. Joey sighed. "I guess but I just don't feel safe leaving you in the hands of.Seto." Joey said. Serenity giggled. "He's not as bad as you probably think. Yugi said he's only struggling to find himself," Serenity said. "Fine, I'll be here at five to pick you up," Joey said. "Thank you," Serenity said with a wide smile. "Make sure that weasel doesn't harm you," Joey said leaving. "Joey!" Serenity laughed. "Joey said I could stay with you until five. Won't it be fun?" Serenity said kneeling down to Mokuba's height. "Yeah!" Mokuba said excited. "Is it ok if Serenity stays with us until five, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "I guess," Seto said. "Thanks!" Mokuba said. "What do you want to do?" asked Serenity. "Brother, can we go to the park?" Mokuba asked. "Sure why not," Seto smiled seeing his brother with a friend in such a long time. "I meant if you could come with us?" Mokuba asked. Seto took a step back in shock. "Well, I don't know. Don't you want to spend time getting to know Serenity? I have a lot of w-" Seto started. "It won't be the same without you. Your work can wait for you brother, can't it? Serenity asked. "Alright," Seto smiled. They walked over to the park. "Anyone up for Frisbee?" Serenity asked. "What's that?" Mokuba asked. "You've never heard of Frisbee?" Serenity asked. "No, I don't think many people here have heard of a Frisbee," Seto said. "Well want me to show you?" Serenity asked. "Sure! I love learning knew games!" Mokuba said. Serenity took out a neon green discus from her bag. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Mokuba stared at it in awe. "Catch!" she said throwing it to Seto. That startled him. Serenity giggled. "Why you little," Seto grinned throwing it back at her. She caught it. "You'll have to do better than that," Serenity smiled throwing it to Mokuba giving him a chance. Mokuba tossed it back at Serenity. They kept on playing for fifteen more minutes until Mokuba was feeling tired. "Mokuba should take a nap now," Serenity suggested. Seto nodded. "Ok," Mokuba yawned and fell asleep on some blankets on the grass. "Up for another round?" Serenity asked holding up her Frisbee. Seto grinned. Serenity threw it over to Seto as hard as she could. Seto ducked. "I knew that was coming," Seto smiled. Serenity giggled. "You're so funny," Serenity commented. 'Why am I letting myself fall to a girl?' Seto thought. "You know, maybe we should stop and just wait until Mokuba wakes up," Seto said having second thoughts. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked. "Nothing," Seto said merely. "Yes, something is up, now spill," Serenity said walking over to Seto. Seto sighed. "Can't you just mind your own business?" he screamed at her. "I-I'm sorry," Serenity said and backed up. "I guess we could go with your idea," Serenity said quietly. Seto sighed again. 'Why am I acting like this?' Seto thought. They sat down near Mokuba with a long silence followed. "Serenity, I'm sorry," Seto apologized after a while. "No, you're right. I should mind my own business. I hear that a lot from other people. I'm just a nosy body," Serenity laughed. "No, I'm sorry for screaming at you. Is there a way I could make it up to you?" Seto asked. Serenity thought then smiled. "Up for Frisbee again?" she asked angelically. Seto smiled. She tossed it to him not as hard this time. "Hey! You're going easy on me," Seto complained. "You want me to throw it hard?" Serenity asked. "I think I can handle it this time," Seto grinned. Serenity threw it hard, and again, Seto ducked. "Are you a Frisbee champ or something?" Seto asked her amazed. "I've been playing it for a while," Serenity said. They threw the Frisbee back and forth for thirty minutes. Then, Mokuba woke up. "Hey kiddo. Have a good dream?" Seto asked. "Yeah, can we go home now? I need to do my homework," Mokuba said. "Sure thing," Seto replied. They walked back to Kaiba Corps. Mokuba went to his room to do homework. "Serenity, I need to tell you something," Seto said sheepishly. "Ok, what?" Serenity asked comfortingly. Seto gulped and took a deep breath. "I think you are kind, funny, pretty, and in other words, perfect. Even if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to let you know that.I.love you," Seto said looking at his feet. Serenity didn't say anything. All of the sudden, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. There lips met in a heavenly bliss. Serenity was just as shocked as Seto was. Serenity's lips parted. "Seto, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting that from me either," Serenity quickly apologized. "D-Does that mean you like me too?" Seto asked still shocked. Serenity blushed. "Yes, Seto-kun," she said giving him a big smile. Seto smiled and pulled her into another kiss; this time was more passionate. Ding-dong! "Darn it, that's probably Joey," Seto said. "Well, that was great while it lasted. I guess I'll see you later sometime," Serenity said getting the door. "Hey sis, did that we-" Joey started as Seto appeared. "Um.did that wizard do anything spectacular today?" Joey said correcting himself. Serenity knew what he was talking about. "No, not really," she smiled at Seto, and he smiled back. Joey looked at Serenity, then Seto, then back to Serenity. "Right, let's get a move on," Joey said. "Bye Seto! Tell Mokuba I said bye to him!" Serenity called. "Alright, spill," Joey, said demanding for a report of their day. "What? Nothing happened," Serenity said with her fingers crossed. "Then what exactly did you do the whole day?" Joey asked sternly. "We went to the park, played Frisbee, and ate lunch and snacks," Serenity replied. "I'll let you off the hook this time," Joey said giving a grin to his sis. 'And kissed,' Serenity thought. A week later. "Hey Joey! I'm going to Kaiba Corps," Serenity called about to leave the house. "Wait a second! Why?" Joey asked concerned. "To visit Mokuba and Seto," Serenity said. "You make it sound so simple. Why them? Why not Yugi or Tea or Tristian?" Joey asked. "Big brother, you're so paranoid," Serenity giggled. "I mean it," Joey said strictly. "Mokuba is such a little kid. I think he should get a lot of attention. Seto doesn't give him that much," Serenity said trying to come with her best excuse. "That's your lamest excuse yet," Joey said. "Joey! You hurt my feelings!" Serenity said pretending to weep. "Enough with excuses. Tell me why you're going to Kaiba Corps," Joey said. Serenity sighed. "You might want to sit down," Serenity said. "Tell me here and now," Joey said. Serenity leaned over and whispered it into his ear. Joey's eyes went wide. "You kissed him?" he almost screamed. Serenity nodded. "I don't get it! What do you see in him that makes you like him?" Joey asked astounded. "He's funny, nice, handsome, smart, just plain wonderful," Serenity said going off into a daydream. "No he's not! He's just the opposite of perfect! Are you sure they didn't screw up when they did the eye surgery?" Joey asked. "Look, I appreciate you giving me some money for the operation but it's my life. I want to run it," Serenity said calmly. Joey sighed. "You're right," Joey said giving in. "Hey don't worry! You'll always be my big bro! He's not going to replace you," Serenity said giving Joey a big hug. Joey smiled. "And you'll always be my little sis," Joey said. "So can I go to Kaiba Corps?" Serenity asked. "Don't ask me, it's your life," Joey smiled. "Thanks! I love ya!" Serenity called as she left the house. At Kaiba Corps. "Hi Seto! Hi Mokuba!" Serenity called as she entered the house. "Mokuba's not here right now. He's getting babysat by Tea," Seto smiled. "Great, more time for us alone," Serenity said. They went on their date and had a time. It's five years later, and they're still dating. Seto plans to propose sometime soon. 


End file.
